Switched!
by JamesHeartsLily
Summary: What would you do if you and your worst enemy magically switched bodies? See what Lily and James do when this happens to them!. crappy summary but story is better, I promise!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I did have another account, but had to change because of reasons I won't say. That account has been deleted, and I am re-posting my stories on this one. Just to clear things up; enjoy!

"Potter!" screamed a very angry red-head, Lily Evans, at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell are you? If you don't come over here and get me out now I'll knock your abnormally large arrogant pig-like head off!"

She was in a bit of a dilemma. You see, as Lily was walking down the steps from her dormitory to the Gryffindor common room to finish some homework, she started sinking into the hardwood floor. As she tried to get out, she realized she was stuck. _Only on person at Hogwarts despises me enough to do this _she thought. That person was James Potter.

"You rang, Evans?" James said innocently, trying to make a straight face on his way down the boy's dormitory steps. He carefully jumped over the plank on the floor that he cast a spell on to make it behave similar to quicksand, so anyone who stepped in it would sink in.

"Don't play with me Potter! Get me out of this damn sinkhole now!" she said very annoyed, and very angry.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, Evans." James said mockingly, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You know perfectly well you put it here!" _What the hell's he playing at? _She thought _why does he always do this to me? _"Get me out of this damn floor now, or I'll rip your testicles off!" This final remark frightened James a little, because he could clearly see the fire burning in her normally bright green eyes now, and he knew she meant it.

He was laughing hysterically now.

It had always been like this. James Potter and Lily Evans hated each other from day one. He was always pulling immature pranks on her, always. Not that she was exactly nice to him either, though; but she wouldn't have done anything to him if he hadn't done anything to her first.

_Flashback_

_As Lily stepped off the Hogwarts Express, and walked into the Village of Hogsmade, she heard a deep and slightly raspy voice. "First yea's this way'! Cum with me firs' yea's ova' here!" Lily looked over to it, and jumped as she only saw two very large legs about the size of her whole body. Then, as she gradually brought her head up, Lily saw a humongous body to go with it. "First 'ears, folla me!" it called again. Reluctantly, she went with all the other first years following the giant man._

_The small crowd of children walked out of Hogsmade and watched the older kids get into flying carriages. They soon came to a huge lake that lay between Hogsmade and Hogwarts, and they formed a long line, Lily being the last because she was a little frightened of the giant man._

_Then they all got into small boats, three at a time, and slowly started to make their way across the lake. Lily stepped in a boat with a three boys, since it was the last one left._

_The boys seemed nice, and she tried to engage in pleasant conversation with them._

"_Hi, I'm Lily," she said, "Do you all know what we do when we get to school?"_

"_Yeah," one of the boys who had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes started, "We go to the castle and get sorted to our house. I'm Remus by the way, and this is James," he said pointing to a boy with messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses, " and Sirius," he finished, gesturing to the other boy, with dark hair and deep eyes with handsome features._

_James and Sirius both smiled and said hello, then not two seconds later they started secretively whispering to each other, with Remus looking at them unsure and worried, like when they normally whisper, nothing good comes out of it. But Lily ignored it._

"_What are houses?" Lily questioned._

"_There are four houses, or family like groups at Hogwarts, and when you arrive as a first year, you are placed in one of the houses based upon your specific qualities," Remus told her politely_

"_Oh, thanks," she said sheepishly._

_Then, in the distance, the giant castle drew near. She could see its dark silhouette against the starlit sky. It towered above everything around it, including trees, hills, and the village of Hogsmade in the distance. It was beautiful._

"_Oh my god!" Lily said. "It's amazing! This is Hogwarts?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is!" Remus said, also in awe._

_Then, ruining the moment of seeing Hogwarts for the first time, all of a sudden James said "NOW! One, Two, Three!" _

_Before Lily understood what James had said, she was in the water, courtesy of James and Sirius._

_That's why when they got to school and she started to learn magic, Lily bewitched a sign to say in bright, flashing pink letters 'I'm Gay' and stuck it to James's Arse. _

_End of Flash back_

Yes, it was all James Potter's fault that she had to go to the start of term feast dripping wet, as it was also his fault that some seventh years still refer to her as 'the girl who fell in the lake' despite the fact that it has been five years since that happened. But it was also Lily Evans fault that half the school used to think James Potter was gay. She laughed to her self at the thought of the sign, but then remembered how angry she was.

Remembering this made her even angrier. "I swear I'm gonna kill you Potter!" the red head screamed. Everyone in the common room was looking at them now. Then again, if a girl was stuck in the floor and was screaming viciously at a laughing guy, then stopped for a minute or two and started to stare into space, deep in thought before continuing to scream, that would get my attention too.

As he was laughing uncontrollably, James thought about the situation for a moment, something he rarely did. In his mind he could either a) let her go and risk getting his testicles torn off, or b) watch and laugh and maybe take a photo or two and then let her go and risk his testicles getting torn off. He chose the latter.

-

"Potter!" Remus heard a familiar scream. Frustrated that James and Lily's arguments and interrupted a good book that he was reading, which happens very often, he wondered what James did this time.

"Get me out of the damn floor now or I'll rip your testicles off!"

Remus winced at the thought, and then decided that he better go down and see if he could help. Last time Lily threatened to rip James's testicle's off, she pulled out a knife, and probably would have succeeded if Caroline Beard hadn't summoned the knife away and held Lily to the ground until she calmed down.

_It can't have possibly been as bad as the time that he made her burp very loudly every time she opened her mouth, or the time that he taped her shoelaces to the ground with Manse's All Purpose Magical Tape. _He thought _Even James didn't have the nerve (he thought) to do anything worse than the whole 'push in the lake thing'. Maybe Sirius, but not James._

Unfortunately, as he was walking down the stairs, Sirius _(speak of the devil)_ was walkingup the spiral staircase to their dorm.

"Mooooo-ney! How great it is to seeee a friend of mine!" Sirius sung in a strange made up tune.

"Oh, great, not again," Remus said aloud. "Hi Padfoot. Why are you speaking in song again?"

"Because when yoooou have a song in yooour heart you have to sing-a-ling!" he sang out.

"Ok…" Remus said annoyed.

"Coome onn, Mooney! Don't yooou want to singggg?"

"I'd rather not."

"Buttttt I looove singing!"

Remus just looked at him and then decided to carry on and go downstairs. He got to the Gryffindor common room with Sirius behind him humming, and saw a bunch of students gathered around, some looking very angry, and others laughing. He pushed and shoved his way to they center of the students, and saw James and Lily, or half of Lily, as she was up to her hips in the 'quicksand' floor. To no surprise for Remus, Lily and James were still arguing bitterly.

One thing that did slightly disturb Remus, was the fact that while Lily was screaming non stop at James, James (while laughing) was just watching her yell at him, and then he pulled a wizard camera out of his robe and began shooting pictures of her screaming furiously while being caught in the floor.

"ARGH! POTTER, IF YOU DON"T GET ME OUT THIS  
INSTANT, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU DIE A VERY, VERY, VERY, PAINFUL DEATH!

This was the final straw for Lily. Not that she wasn't going to try to strangle James as soon as he let her out, if he did, but she was at the point of exploding. _I wonder if they can treat internal combustion due to James Potter is an arrogant pig headed arse hole- itis at St. Mungo's. _she thought.

Remus grabbed James and said "What the hell do you think you're doing? Lily is going to kill you when you let her out! What could of possibly going through your brain when you did this to her?"

James said "I thought it would be funny."

At those words, Sirius laughed hysterically and then said (thankfully he had stopped singing, as he had the attention span of a goldfish with ADD) "Well done, Prongsie-poo, I have taught you well in the art of pranking, grasshopper."

Everyone looked at him.

"I mean it was funny, wasn't it Prongs? I can't believe I didn't think of it! You thought it was funny, aye moony?"

"hardy har har," Remus said sarcastically.

Suddenly, as the spell wore off, the floor rose Lily back up and hardened under her, and she promptly ran towards James and jumped on him, with arms extended like claws and teeth bared ,and she then tightly grasped her 'claws' around his throat.

"Evans, no!" James choked

Remus and Sirius then grabbed her and pulled her back, but Remus let go of her and bent over in pain as Lily kicked him in the groin. Sirius laughed at the sight of his fellow marauder curled in fetal position on the floor, until Lily kicked him in the groin too. They both moaned in pain as Lily went back to her target.

_He must die!_ Lily was focused on that goal, then, fortunately for James, Lily's best friend, Caroline, came to the rescue and pulled Lily off of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO NOW, CARO!" Lily screamed loudly.

"Thanks, Caroline," James said in a state of shock, rubbing his neck.

"Don't mention it, James," She replied. "And no, I won't let you go, Lily! I'm not crazy, you know! You'll kill him!" Caroline yelled at Lily.

"That was precisely the point, Caroline," she muttered under her breath. Then she broke free of Caroline's grasp and pounced on James once more.

"Lily, think about what you're doing, you are a prefect you know, after five whole years at Hogwarts, I don't think you want to kill James and get yourself expelled, and I hear they are sending minors with high offenses to Azkaban now too, I wouldn't want to have to go visit you there, dementors creep me out, remember last year when the ministry ordered them here for dark wizard protection, I know they were only here for two months, because Dumbledore was so enraged at them…"

After being her best friend for nearly six years, Lily knew when to just let Caroline ramble and ignore her. But some of the words did speak to her, the part about not wanting to get expelled anyways, Lily was angry at James -no, not angry, infuriated; boiling with rage to the point where she could just- ok, you get my point, but she knew that her friend was right and she couldn't kill him. She loosened her still tight grip on James.

"… and then when James and Sirius were caught skipping class in a broom closet together, I think some people still think that they are gay with each other, but at least I know they were spying on Remus and Candace, who had the hour off and were studying…"

"Evans, leme-" James never got to finish what he was about to say because Lily had been holding on to his throat for so long he passes out.

"… like the time we got high on permanent quill ink, I was so out of it! Hahahahaha! Then McGonagal came and- O MY GOD! JAMES IS DEAD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LILY?"

"Shit! Lily said "Somebody get Professor McGonagal now!" she screamed in a panicked tone. (And FYI, Lily wasn't panicked because James was out cold and possibly dead, but she was panicked because she could get expelled and even sent to Azkaban with the dementors.

"Professor McGonagal is here. I heard the screaming, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, worried.

"Professor! James seems to have passed out!" said Remus who had partially recovered from the traumatic experience of being kicked in the groin be Lily Evans.

"Oh dear! Get him some water and I'll fetch the Headmaster." She replied.

Caroline went to get him some water while Lily was in deep though and prayer, hoping he was ok for her own sake.

When Caroline got back, a minute or two later, Sirius had discovered what had happened, and went up to James, trying to 'revive' him. Let's just say he didn't go about it in the best way.

"Sirius! No!" Caroline screamed as she saw Sirius squatting down with his arse pointed right in James's face, but it was too late.

A loud noise followed by a terrible smell, and James bolted upright with a scream.

"PADFOOT! AWW WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? GET YOUR SMELLY FAT ARSE OUT OF MY FACE! DAMN!" James cursed loudly.

Sirius laughed, amused at James's anger. "Well it worked, didn't it?" he said. "You should really be grateful! It's thanks to me you aren't dead!"

_It's more like thanks to _you _I almost died, sticking your arse in my face like that! _James thought to himself.

Caroline, while plugging her nose, looked disgusted at Sirius, then smiled sympathetically at James, and handed him the water. Lily, however, was fuming.

"Potter! Now are you going to apologize for making me fall in a quicksand-bewitched floor?" she spat out at him as he drank the water thirstily.

"Me apologize?" he said after the water was gone. When there wasn't a reaction from Lily he said it louder, "ME APOLOGIZE? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" James shouted.

"Yeah, well maybe you deserved it!" Lily told him.

"Well you don't have too-"

"Pardon me, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted rather politely, "But I believe you and Miss Evans need to come see me in my office for just a moment."

"Professor, did you see what she-"

"Now, if you please, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

**Author's Note: **_Well there's my first chapter! I know it's a shaky start, but once it gets going, I have a lot of great ideas! (And many random ones) Please comment! I'm open to all sorts of suggestions and constructive criticism to help make my writing better._


	2. Switched!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lily was full of worry and nervousness as she and James followed Professor Dumbledore through the corridors of Hogwarts.

_Great, look what I've gotten my self into now! Did the Dumbledore see me strangling Potter? I can't be expelled! What if they do send me to Azkaban? I don't like dementors anymore than Caro does! OK, Lily, get a hold of yourself! _

All the students who they pasted were staring and whispering to themselves, because everyone knew that if you had to go up to Dumbledore's office, it wasn't good. They were actually staring at Lily, for as a prefect who NEVER got in trouble, they wouldn't expect her to go up there; however, James made frequent trips to Dumbledore's office along with Sirius, so that wasn't as much of a surprise.

All the staring was making Lily more nervous than she already was. "What do you think he's gonna do to us?" she asked James (she temporarily forgot she was mad at him, she was too worried at the moment)

"Ah, don't worry about it, Evans, we'll probably just get a detention or something" he said nonchalantly

"A detention?" she asked with a sign of horror in her voice.

_She had never had a detention before, and she didn't want one! That would go on her record, she might not be able to run for Minister of Magic! And that would be just aweful, _she thought.

"Yeah, no big deal." James said smirking; he sensed that Lily didn't think a detention was 'no big deal'. "It's only if he offers us a lemon cookie, or licorice, that we are in real trouble."

_Haha, this will really get a rise out of her! She is so amusing when mad!_ James laughed to himself.

"WHAT!"

_Real trouble? A detention isn't real trouble?_ She wondered furiously.

"Miss Evans, would you please remember to keep your voice down while you are in the halls?" Dumbledore reminded her.

"Sorry, Professor" she said, her face almost as red as her hair with embarrassment.

As they turned the corner of the 5th floor corridor, one of the school ghosts, Pandora the Eye, who was know to be a little freaking, shouting old proverbs, curses, and poems at students, was gliding across the hall, but when she saw Dumbledore, he stopped.

"Professor Dumbledore, what brings you here?" she said in a monotone.

"Why hello, Pandora, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans have had a little argument, so I'm taking them up to my office to help, settle, their differences." He said with a wink.

"Arguing, they have been! Well that does need to stop!" She replied. Then she started to chant.

"_Two mad with each other, each other they'll be, tomorrow will come and that's when they'll see, and then they will seek, the to become happy once more, and back to themselves they will be!"_

With that, Pandora stopped the chant and slowly glided away. Lily and James just looked at each other, confused. Then Dumbledore, who was still chuckling to himself, continued on his way to his office.

_What the hell was that? _James wondered

_There are too many ghosts at this school, _Lily thought, _Always gliding around, saying old proverbs and riddles._

Soon they reached the end of the corridor, and standing in front of them was a big statue of a large bird. Dumbledore then said the password, 'cherry licorice', and the statue started moving to reveal a spiral staircase. The sixth years followed Dumbledore up the stairs, into his office.

-

"I know, Padfoot, but did you have to fart in his face? The common room is going to stink for ages!" Remus argued

James and Lily had gone with Dumbledore to his office, and now, thanks to Sirius and all his 'wonderful ideas', the Gryffindor common room stunk. Badly.

"Like I said earlier, Prongsie could've died! I am his savior! It is because of me, that-"

"The common room smells like horse manure!" Remus interrupted.

"That is a minor detail!" Sirius said, truly thinking he saved James life. Remus just rolled his eyes and grabbed his book, sat down in the chair by the window overlooking the grounds, and started to read.

Sirius, who was hurt that Remus found his book more interesting than him, went over to Remus, grabbed the book and threw it out the window.

"SIRIUS!" Remus screamed in horror. "You've got to stop doing that! This is my favourite book, or was my favorite book, I should say!"

"Are you trying to say your stupid little book is more important than me? Books are bad for your soul, Remus, you really shouldn't read so much, it's probably why you are always so irritable and use long confusing words I don't understand!"

"Be careful or I'll bite you!" he threatened. _Maybe that will get him to shut up,_ he thought.

"Oh, you werewolves! Like I said, always so irritable!" Sirius whispered back, shaking his head.

-

Lily looked around nervously as Dumbledore asked them to take a seat. She had never been in his office before, and noticed it was different from all the other teacher's offices. There were all sorts of trinkets and magical gadgets setting here and there, and on the walls pictures of all the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.

"Would either of you like a lemon cookie?" Dumbledore asked the two. Lily gave James a nervous looked and said 'no thanks' to Dumbledore.

"Or how about a piece of licorice? I have many different flavors!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically. "Orange, cherry, Spanish rice, blueberry, coffee, artichoke, pineapple, and of course, the traditional, black."

"No Thanks" they both said, again. Lily continued to look around at the office.

"Oh, well, I believe I would like some." He chuckled, and took a piece of cherry licorice.

Dumbledore saw Lily looking around. "I have some pretty interesting things, here in my office. No, not all of it is mine, but belonged to the headmasters and headmistresses before me." He paused to take another bite of licorice. "Like this quill, for instance," he said picking up a red quill on his desk, "It belonged to Winshed Warfgaurd, headmaster in 326. He bewitched it to never leave the desk, so he wouldn't loose it and he would always have a quill! Quite clever if you ask me, but the only problem is, the quill's been quite sad since its master died, and won't work for anyone else! So I'm stuck with this quill on my desk, but I can't get it to write!" Dumbledore laughed at this dilemma of his.

"As fascinating as that is, Professor, aren't we in trouble? I mean aren't you going to give us a detention or something?" Lily was getting impatient; the suspense of getting her first detention was killing her. Especially if she had to do the detention with Potter.

"Detention, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore questioned, and then appeared to ponder this idea to himself. "No, I believe, with time, you and Mr. Potter will work this out for yourselves. In the meantime, Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you did not turn the floor into quicksand, and Miss Evans, you wouldn't try and strangle your classmates."

"Yes, sir" they both said.

"I would hate to have to fill out all that paper work if anything bad happened to either of you," he then said with a chuckle and wink.

"Now, I believe it would be best if you two returned to your dormitories and got some sleep. Good night!"

With that dismissal, Lily and James left Dumbledore's office and made their way, sleepily, back to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, most everyone had already gone to bed. The only people who were still in the common room were the other three marauders, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and Lily's friends Caroline, Parker, and Candace.

"Hey, there they are!" Peter said

"What happened? Are you in trouble? He didn't expel you did he? Did he-"

"Caro, settle down," Parker interrupted her, "Is everything ok, Lils?"

"Yeah, he only warned us, we didn't even get a detention," Lily told her friends, surprised herself that she's not in trouble.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked, wondering why Dumbledore didn't get them in trouble.

"Of course they aren't Sirius, I'm Sirius!" Sirius said, laughing at his own joke. Everyone else stared at him and rolled their eyes.

"That was funny the first time you said that, Padfoot, but now, being the, oh, maybe the 56,087th time, it isn't," Remus told him.

Ignoring Sirius and Remus, James said "But Evans is right, we didn't get in trouble."

"I wonder why he asked you to go up to his office, then." Remus questioned.

"It must have been this James Potter charm that catches everyone off guard," James said arrogantly. "He probably was going to punish us, then just looked at this face, and decided not to, because he wasn't worthy of punishing me!" he finished proudly.

"Oh, please, Potter, you arrogant turd! That's never stopped him before! You are the reason that Gryffindor's house points are in the negatives! And he did warn you not to trap me in the floor again." Lily said annoyed.

"So? You left out the little part about Dumbledore telling you not to strangle me anymore! That was the whole reason we were up there in the first place, Evans!"

_Oh, great, here they go again!_ Everyone else in the room thought.

"We'll that was strictly for self defense! If you hadn't of trapped me in the floor I wouldn't have tried to strangle you!"

"Bull shit! You were trying to kill me Evans!"

"And I would of succeeded too, if Sirius hadn't of 'come to your rescue'" she said sarcastically.

"See, Moony, see! Lily agrees that I saved Prongs!" Sirius told Remus, he obviously didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Ok, this is enough!" Caroline intervened the argument. "Lily, you are coming with me, Candace, and Parker and we are going to bed! Goodnight, boys." She said.

With that she grabbed Lily's arm and took her up the stair to their dormitory.

-

As Lily walked up the stairs to her dormitory, she thought to herself, _why can't Potter not be so arrogant! Arch! I hate him so much!_

As they got to their dorm, Caroline said "You know, it is kinda annoying when you and James are always fighting. I mean, you're my best friend, Lily, but sometimes you tend to get out of hand."

"Yeah, well he doesn't bother you like he bothers me! You saw him taking pictures of me in the floor! The nerve he's got! I mean taking pictures, Caro. Why would he do that when he knows it will make me mad?"

"Lils does have a point. James crosses the line way too much," said Candace, who was climbing into her bed.

"I guess, but could you try and cut down on the bickering?" Caroline begged Lily.

"I guess I can try," Lily said. Lily then got in her bed, and closed her eyes. Soon she was drifting into a peaceful sleep.

-

"Urgh! Evans really gets on my case, all the time! She was trying to kill me! I mean, this is not good! How would the world survive if I was dead?"

"I have no clue," Remus said sarcastically. "But maybe if you hadn't trapped her in the floor, she would not be so angry at you." he pointed out.

"Are you kidding? That was all fun and games! You saw everyone watching us, it was amusing watching Evans!"

"Well Lily didn't appear to think it was very funny, Prongs."

"I thought it was funny." James said solemnly.

"I thought it was funny too, Prongs." Peter said loyally.

"Gee, thanks Wormtail, that makes me fell great!" James said annoyed.

"Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie," Sirius began. "Of course it was funny, one of the best pranks I've seen in a while! Only thing that would have made it better would've been if Evans was hanging upside down, yeah, that would have been much better!" He finished, proud of his idea.

"You think?"

"Yeah! And if she was naked! Now that, would be quite a show!" Peter giggled girlishly when Sirius said that.

"Hahaha! But really, Evans naked? I'd rather barf! Why not Christine Rockman, the 7th year Raven claw with the huge chest, now she'd hot! Or even Parker Cossman, now she's really hot!"

Remus rolled his eyes. Somehow, every conversation that James Potter and Sirius Black had always had something to do with either food, girls, or getting into trouble. But mainly girls.

"Yeah, and she's a good snogger, too, remember I went out with her last year! Or Caroline Davis, too! I'd love to see her naked, she's surprisingly one girl I haven't dated yet. "

"Yeah you're right, better add her to the lists!" James said.

"What lists?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the lists me and James made our third year of all the girls we have, and want to snog with," Sirius explained. "Mine is longer!" he bragged.

"Why can't you two just find a girl you like, not because of physical things, and go on a couple of dates with her, then ask her to be you girlfriend? Girls don't like shallow guys, Padfoot. And you two are defiantly shallow!" Remus said.

"Well that takes out the fun of it. If a girl won't snog me on the first date, the she's out!" James said.

"That's really shallow." Remus remarked.

"Yeah, so? It's not like you don't agree its fun! I mean its cute how you tell Candace you love her and take her to that stupid girly coffee shop she likes and all, but let's face it, Moony, she's H-O-double T! HOTT! I bet she snogs good too! Does she?" Sirius asked.

"Don't talk about Candace that way!" Remus said offended.

"You can't deny not liking to snog her, Moony, me and Prongs saw you two getting it on in an empty corridor last week!"

"You did?" Remus asked embarrassed. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Ah, he admits it!" James said.

"Ok, we've been going out for two years! Two years, Prongs. It's completely different than what you were talking about!" Remus was getting thoroughly bothered and embarrassed. "I'm going to bed!" he said.

"Whatever you say, Moony." Sirius said.

"I'm kinda tired too, Padfoot, lets hit the sack."

"Alright. 'Night Prongs."

"'Night Padfoot."

Then James closed his eyes, and went to sleep, too.

-

As the sun came in shining through the dormitory window by her bed, Lily woke up. She stretched and yawned, then turned over to look at her clock, then found that it was missing. As she got out of bed, she was really dizzy and couldn't see very well. And the room was a mess.

_Gosh, what the hell's wrong with my eyes?_ She thought. _And why is it so messy in here? I remember it being a little messy, since Parker is a total slob, but it looks like a hurricane hit our room! _

She walked over to the wardrobe, stumbling once or twice because she couldn't see and there was junk all over, and then noticed there was a short girl with red hair standing over by the mirror.

"Excuse me, are you in the right room?" Lily asked the girl. Then the girl turned around, and Lily didn't need her vision back to know who she saw.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They both screamed.

"Evans, hush, you'll wake up Remus and Peter and Sirius!" the girl who looked exactly like Lily but couldn't be Lily because Lily was Lily said. (Author's note: If you understood that sentence with all the 'Lilys', I give you two brownie points!)

"What? That would mean I'm in a _boy's_ room, and I'm in _my_ dorm," Lily said.

"You're in _my_ dorm, Evans. And you're me, and I'm you!"

_What, _Lily thought._ What's this chick talking about, and why is she calling me 'Evans'? Only one person calls me that and that is-_

She then pushed the other Lily out of the way and went to the mirror, and saw a pair of wire rimmed glasses. She put them on and looked at herself.

"POTTER? WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled.

"I said shut up! Do you want them to know?" James said.

"Sorry," Lily apologized for yelling, "What happened to us?"

"Well it looks like we are in each others bodies," he said, examining himself, "And that means I'll get to see a girl naked!" James smiled mischievously when he spoke.

"Oh no you won't!" Lily said.

Now James was feeling his new chest. "So that's what they feel like!" he said.

"James Potter, get your hands off NOW or I'll kill you!" she threatened.

"You can't do that, Evans, I'm you and you're me, so if you kill me, you'll be dead too!" he laughed.

That really got Lily angry. She didn't know what to do! How did this happen? Then she knew someone who could fix them-

"Dumbledore," she said aloud.

"What?" James asked.

"We have to go to Dumbledore! He'll fix us!"

"You're right!" he said.

Lily then grabbed James's hand and rushed out of the room to go to Dumbledore's office.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ;)! Now that they have switched, I expect next chapter to be better, and very random! I hope you all like it!

_tHecHroniclesOFbRittany: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you're interested!_

_hpottersgirl: Glad you like Sirius's 'revive' technique. I'm almost finished with chapter 3 too, and I think it's going to be even funnier._

_missprongs07: Thanks! Glad you liked the whole farting thing too. _


	3. A Trip to the Kitchens, and Loony Landon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

James was hyperventilating and clutching a painful side stitch as Lily pulled him along to Dumbledore's office.

_Damn, this chick can run! You would think since I'm the quidditch player, I would be faster, but then again I don't have to run, just fly._

"Can't you move any faster, Mr. 'Big Athletic Quidditch Player'?" Lily said with a smirk as she was trying to pull him up a flight of steps.

"No-he-not really-he-" James said between gasps of air.

"Oh please, hurry up, we're almost there!" Lily said annoyed.

_How pathetic._ _Why can't he keep up with me? And he's supposed to be in pretty good shape considering he plays quidditch. Some athlete. _

Lily had been dragging James like this for about five minutes now, and she was starting to get tired herself. Trying to find Dumbledore's office when you've only been there once was harder than it looks. Especially in a place as big as Hogwarts, where staircases and doors like to change temporarily.

"Ok Potter, do you have any clue where Dumbledore's office is?"

"We –he- were –he- there last –he-he- night!"

"Yeah I know, but I've only been there once and it's a big school. Just show me where it is."

"Fine-he-. It's just 'round the corner here."

"Oh," Lily said, slightly embarrassed that it was right there and she didn't know it.

Sure enough, as they rounded the corner, there was the bird statue, just how it was the previous night.

_Well, at least I remembered the password, even if I forgot where it was! _Lily thought as she said, "cherry licorice."

Once again the statue started turning and revealed the spiral staircase up to Dumbledore's office. They went up and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Dumbledore had been waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I have been expecting you this morning," said the old man.

"You have?" asked Lily, confused.

"Yes I have, and if I'm not terribly mistaken, you are Miss Evans?"

"Well of course I am, sir. Wait, you know we've been switched?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Well, can you get us un-switched, then?" James asked.

No, I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said to two confused sixth years. "You see, you have been switched by an ancient spell. It goes something like,

_Two mad with each other, each other they'll be, tomorrow will come and that's when they'll see, and then they will seek, the to become happy once more, and back to themselves they will be!_

Now, have either of you heard anything like that before?"

They both thought hard. This was especially difficult for James because he had problems thinking anyway, but after a minute of two, Lily remembered.

"I know, Professor! When we were coming up to your office last night, we passed Pandora the Eye, and she said, er, chanted those words."

"Correct, Miss Evans. You see, when I told her you two were arguing, she cast that spell on you."

"But I don't understand, sir," James began, "Why can't you just undo the spell and switch us back?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, as I said, it's an ancient spell, and there is no incantation that will reverse it."

"So we will be like this forever?" Lily was worried. She couldn't be James Potter for the rest of her life! She couldn't even stand him when he was in his own body, and now she has to _be_ him?

"No, of course not, Miss Evans, all you two have to do to get switched back is to get along with each other. Once you can stop arguing and learn to live with each other, you'll go back to your bodies."

_Oh no,_ Lily thought. _There's no way me and Potter can get along! I'll be stuck as James Potter forever for sure!_

"But Sir, what if we don't get along. At all. Would we be stuck forever?" James asked.

"Well, I guess you would be, Mr. Potter. But I believe you two can do it, even if it takes a few days, or weeks, or months, for that matter," he said.

_Not good. Not good at all. Oh no, how will we change clothes? Or go to the bathroom? O god no, I don't think I can handle this,_ Lily thought, worried.

"But how will we get dressed? And, um, Sir, what if we have to go to the bathroom?" Lily sure as hell knew that James wasn't gonna be doing _that_ in her body.

"Ahh, a few simple spells, Miss Evans. Just say _exuviae inflecto_ to get dressed, and _laxo vesica _to relieve yourself," Dumbledore said, laughing a bit.

Lily looked at little better now.

"Now, if there isn't anything else I can do for you, remember to try and act like each other, and the sooner you start to get along, the sooner you'll be yourselves again, and you best be one your way to you first class, it starts in 10 minutes."

-

Lily and James left Dumbledore's office in a state of shock, wondering why he couldn't just switch them back.

_I can't believe I have to stay in Potters body until we start getting along. Like that'll ever happen! And even worse, Potter is in mine! _Lily thought as they made their way to Muggle Studies.

"Hey, Evans," James said.

"What?" Lily said in a frustrated tone.

"Are you hungry?"

"What? Well, I suppose I am, but we missed breakfast, we have to get to Muggle studies-"

"Well do you want something to eat?"

"We missed breakfast, Potter; we can't get anything to eat!"

"Sure we can! All we have to do is go down into the kitchens, and the house elves treat us like Kings! Or in your case, a queen."

"You know how to get into the kitchens?" she asked, wondering how he knew that.

"Yeah, me and Sirius figured that out 2nd year! We go there all the time, too," he said. "So, what do you say? Wanna go have some breakfast?"

_Students aren't allowed in the kitchens, Lily. What if we get caught? I could get a detention! But I am kinda hungry. No, not kinda, I'm starving. But I just couldn't risk getting a detention, or worse, _she thought.

"No, I don't think I want to come, we could get into trouble," Lily told James.

"Ahh, come on, Evans, are you telling me you would rather go to class, than go eat. I heard this morning we had waffles. Belgian waffles with all kinds of syrup," he was tempting her, and it was working.

As if on cue, Lily's stomach growled. Loudly.

_Great,_ Lily thought, _now my own stomach turns against me. Aww, maybe I'll go. I do love waffles._

"See, your stomach is trying to tell you to come! Anyway, we've been standing here for 10 minutes; class has already started, so even if you went straight to class, you'd be late."

"Ok, but I hope you know, Potter, It's not because you want me to or anything, I just like waffles. A lot. Especially when they have strawberry syrup on them," she said.

"Great, follow me, Evans," James said with a smile.

-

James led Lily halfway across the school, up and down staircases, and through several secret passageways that Lily had never seen before.

"How do you know all the short cuts and secret passage ways?" she asked, curious.

"Well, after six years of running through the castle at night, pulling pranks and getting away before anyone notices, and also just living with Sirius, you just sort of find them. For instance, we found this passage way," James said as he pulled Lilly through the solid wall into another corridor, "on accident when Millicent Renfro shoved Sirius through it because he was trying to get up her shirt. It's been an extremely handy way to get off the track of Filch whenever he is after us."

Lily laughed at this. _Yeah, that's Sirius, _she thought.

Finally, after a lot of walking, James came to a stop in front of a giant tapestry of a large fruit basket. James gently put his finger up to the pear on it and tickled it. Suddenly the tapestry swung open to reveal a hole that they stepped through, much like the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and then they found themselves in the kitchen.

-

"Hey, Padfoot?" Remus said as he and Sirius were on their way to Muggle studies.

"Yessum?"

"Have you seen James? He wasn't at breakfast."

"Hmm. Well, Moony, my guess would either be that he skedaddled on to class like a good boy with out us seeing him, or he's in some empty classroom with a girl."

"Well, we know he didn't 'skedaddle on to class like a good boy', so he must be snogging," Remus confirmed.

"You are right, Moony, you are defiantly right!" Sirius said.

As they walked into Muggle studies and took their seats, Candace, Parker, and Caroline came up to them and they started talking, which was easier than it usually is for the five friends, because normally James and Lily are with them arguing.

Remus noticed it was unusually quiet.

"I kind of like it with out James, less yelling."

"James isn't here?" said Caroline looking, and then realizing it was true. "Hey, he isn't, I wonder where he is?"

"Snogging some girl in an empty classroom," said Sirius.

"Yeah, that makes since," said Parker, nodding. "But you're right, Remus, it is kind of nice to be able to talk for once with out any arguing."

"I was blaming the quietness on Lily not being here, though," Candace said.

"Lily's not here?" said Remus.

"Nope, she was acting weird this morning, I think she might be sick," Parker told him.

"Yeah," added Candace, "She just got up and was acting really weird, like kept looking at all of us and looking at herself and stuff, then she just left. She didn't even change out of her pajamas!"

"Very peculiar," Sirius began, "that James isn't here, and Lily isn't here, and that James is snogging some girl in an empty classroom, and that the only girl who isn't in class today is Lily. Yes, very peculiar."

"You don't think…" said Caroline, putting two and two together.

"Nah, of course not, I was only joking, there's no way Lily and James are skipping class to snog, they hate each other!"

"Yeah, you're right, Sirius. Wow, did I just say that?" said Caroline, surprised that she agreed with Sirius.

"I think you did!" said Sirius as he smiled and put his arm around Caroline.

But as soon as he did, she swiftly knocked it off.

"Sirius, you flirt!" Caroline said annoyed, turning to hide herself blushing.

-

"Mmmm! I absolutely LOVE waffles. Especially with strawberry syrup!" Lily exclaimed as she was gobbling down her 5th.

James watched her eat in amazement. _Damn, for such a small thing, she sure can eat! She's like a bottomless pit!_ He thought.

"These are SO good! I mean I thought that they were good before, but now they're are like- wow!"

James was starting to worry what exactly she put on her waffles. He poured some of the strawberry syrup on his plate, and confirmed that it was only syrup. _Lily must be one of those people who can get high on sugar,_ he thought.

Lily was grateful that she gave in and let James take her to the kitchens for some breakfast. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and it showed at the amount she was eating.

_Lily, slow down, James is going to think you're a pig! Well who cares what Potter thinks? I don't know why I even thought that._ She thought to herself.

She did slow down though, only to realize she was very thirsty.

"Hey, Potter, can we get anything to drink?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, hold on," he said. "Hey, Dandy?" James called a small house elf to him.

"Yes, Miss Evans," said the house elf, eager to serve.

"Can you get Evans, er Potter here something to drink?"

"Sure, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, sir, what would you like?"

"Umm, do you have pumpkin juice, please?" she asked.

"But, of course, Mr. Potter, it'll be right out.

"Thanks!" she said.

-

After they finished eating, it was time for their third class, Potions. So Lily and James made their way out of the kitchens down to the dungeons.

As they were walking, Lily's current boyfriend, Adam Kent saw them.

"Hey, Potter, how are you?" he asked suspiciously. He was wondering why he was walking with Lily.

Lily, forgetting she was James said "Hey Adam, I haven't seen you in forever!" Then she giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

Adam just looked at who he thought was James strangely and then thought to himself _well, at least I know he's not trying to steal Lily from me, He's a frickin' queer!_

He then went up to James, who he thought was Lily was kissed her gently.

_Oh, Crap, This won't end well._ Lily thought.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing?" James yelled.

_Ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe. Another guy just kissed me! Crap I'm supposed to be Lily, what should I say?_ He thought. "I mean, uh, everybody can see us, Alex."

"It's Adam. You've never cared before, Lilyflower."

"Well I care now," James said. _This is going great! So what if I forgot his name?_

As Lily watched this scene, petrified that James just called Adam Alex; she thought to herself, _this is going terrible! I can't believe he forgot the name! _

Adam looked slightly hurt at what James said. "Well, Lily, are we still on for our date tomorrow night?"

James looked at Lily nervously. Lily giving him a pleading smile. "Um, our date?" he said.

"Yeah, our date," Adam said.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to be feeling to well tomorrow night with, er- my transfiguring test the next day and all," he said, liking the excuse he made up. "I just don't think it will work, tomorrow."

"Oh. Well how about on Friday, then?"

"Um," James said, looking at Lily again. _Please say I don't have to do it please say I don't have to do it!_ He thought.

Lily gave him a look like he had to do it.

"Oh,Friday sounds great, Aaron!" James said.

_He forgot his name again! Maybe this date isn't such a good idea,_ Lily thought.

"Um, it's Adam, and I guess I'll pick you up in the common room around 7:00 on Friday," he said, getting annoyed that James, or 'Lily' kept forgetting his name.

"Alright, Anton see you Friday!" James had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _This date is NOT a good idea,_ he thought.

-

The two continue on their way to potions, and passes Loony Landon Lovengood, a slightly crazy boy in their year.

"Hello James, Hello Lily," he said.

"Er, hi, Loon- I mean Landon!" Lily said.

"Yeah, hi," replied James.

"Have you heard about Wednesday night?" he asked them.

"Um no, what's happening then?" James asked.

"Well, I got a petition filled and sent it to the house elves. From now on, every Wednesday night will be Mexican food night in the Great Hall!" he said.

"That's, great, Landon," Lily told him.

"I'm also selling T-shirts for the occasion, would you two like one?" he asked.

"Um…"

"I have them in several different colors. Bright orange, soft orange, dark orange, and, my personal favourite, orange polka dots!"

"I'll take a soft orange one, Landon," said Lily politely.

"Thank you, James. And you, Lily?"

"Um, no thanks, I'm good, thanks," James said, wondering where on earth he thought of this idea.

"Well, bye, Lily and James, I have to get to Charms!" he said.

"Ok, that was weird," said James.

"Yeah, but you need to be nice to him, you know."

"I guess your right. But did you half to get me one of those shirts. People with think I'm a fag!" James told her.

"Well sor-ry! I was just trying to be nice!" she said, as she put the orange 'Mexican Food Night' shirt on.

-

As the couple continued down the corridors to Potions class, they ran into some familiar paces.

"Prongs! And… Lily?" called Sirius.

"Omigod, Parker, she is with James!" Caroline whispered to her friend.

"I honestly can't believe it!" said Remus, with Candace agreeing with him.

"Hey Lils, where were you? You weren't in muggle studies or transfiguring," Said Caroline.

"Yeah," began Lily, forgetting she was James, "I, uh, had to go see Dumbledore."

"That's great James, but I was asking Lily," she said annoyed. "And why are you wearing that shirt? You look like a fag?"

"Oh," said James, "I was with Dumbledore too."

Caroline looked at them suspiciously, then shrugged it off. "Oh well, let's just get to potions," she said, wondering to herself why they were together, and why James had that shirt on.

Then the sixth years turned down the corridor and made their way to Slughorn's classroom.

-

**Authors note: **Well, there's chapter three hope you like! Please review!

_vegitarians will rule the Earth: thanks for the compliment! I'll try and update as soon as I have time too _

_1Harry1: thank you! And I will finish it, I couldn't leave my reviewers hanging!_

_Liljester: Thanks! And yeah, James is a perve! _

_WoodCrazy: yeah they'ye my favorite too, hence I am writing one, lol. Thanks!_


	4. The Slug oho!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Oho! Lily, m'dear, how great it is to see you! You weren't at my supper last night, I noticed! Why?" Professor Slughorn said to James.

"Lily?"

Lily nudged James. "Answer him!" she whispered.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Professor Slughorn!" he stammered. "I was, er, I had to talk to Dumbledore last night."

"Aww, well that's too bad! I was looking forward to seeing you!" he said with a wink and chuckle.

_That perverted old man. How can Evans possibly put up with him?_ James thought.

_Urgh! I really hate this class. I'm good at potions and all; actually, it's my best subject! But I can't stand 'The Slug'. Old perverted creep, _Lily thought.

"Ok, class, take your seats, take your seats," began Slughorn.

Lily started to go sit at her usual seat next to Caroline, but then Sirius grabbed her shirt and said, "Prongsie, where are you going? We always sit here in the back!"

"Oh, yeah, I was, um, just taking a 'long cut'. Get it? Not a 'short cut' but a 'long cut'?" Lily laughed nervously.

_Great, Lily, now you have to put up with Sirius! I don't know if I can take much more of this!_

When James saw Lily sit next to Sirius, he remembered he was 'Lily' and had to sit in the front (dun dun dun) with Caroline. He went over and took his seat.

_Why would anyone actually want to sit in the front? (dun dun dun) It means you actually have to pay attention!_

"Now, class," Slughorn began once he saw everyone had taken their seats. "Today we will be working with Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what Amortentia is?"

Lily raised her hand.

"Why, Mr. Potter, yes?" Slughorn said, surprised, because James Potter was usually either asleep in class, or talking and ignoring what was going on.

"Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world, Professor," she said.

"Oho! Correct Mr. Potter. And what distinguishes it from other potions?"

"Amortentia has spiral shaped steam coming from it, a pearly-white color, and when you get near it, it has the aroma of you personal deepest desires."

"Simply marvelous! Mr. Potter, I'm pleased to say your potion skills have improved! Oho!"

_Oh, great, _thought Lily, _if I'm Potter, and he's me, then his grades will go up, and mine will go down! But wait, that might not be so bad in this class, that means the slug will pay less attention to me, and more to Potter! Yes!_

"20 points for Gryffindor! Bravo, Mr. Potter, bravo!" he said with a smile.

"Now, toady in class, we will be making Amortentia. Your directions are one the board," Slughorn began.

Lily looked on the board and the directions appeared. _Man, this looks complicated! I hope we have the whole class time to do it! Oh, great, Sirius is my partner! I really don't know if I can handle this! _

"And all the supplies you need are in the student cupboard,"

_I HATE potions class. With a capital 'H'. And now, since I'm in Evans's body, I won't be able to talk to Sirius! Damn it! _James thought.

"All right, any questions? None? Ok, begin!" Slughorn finished.

-

"Hey Prongs, you didn't happen to catch any of that, did you? I was too busy staring at Parker."

"Urgh! You're so perverted," Lily said with disgust. "And yes, of course I was paying attention! We have only one hour to make an Amortentia!"

"An Amoogla- what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Amortentia, just try not to break anything while I go and get the supplies," she said annoyed. Then as she was getting up to walk to the supply cupboard, she remembered she had to act like Sirius was her friend, since she was Potter. _This will be a long class,_ she thought to herself.

-

"Hey Lily. Lily. Lily, are you listening to me? LILY!" Caroline shouted trying to get James's attention.

"What? Oh sorry, Caroline," James said.

"Hey, why don't you go get the supplies and I'll set up," Caroline told him.

"Um, sure. Ok, I'll just go and, um get the supplies," James responded.

_Ok, James, all you have to do is get the supplies that are on the board and bring them back to Caroline. That can't be too hard! Umm, lets see, it says I need some valerian roots. What the hell are those? And sopophorous beans? Great, I'm screwed!_

James looked next to him, and saw Lily, thankfully.

"Hey, Evans, what ingredients am I supposed to get?"

"Don't waste my time, Potter."

"Remember, this is _your_ grade we're talking about."

Lily Remembered. If James screwed up her potion, which was likely, she might not have straight O's anymore.

"Ok, fine. Here, take my ingredients, I'll get some more for myself. But you know, if you would just pay attention, you would know what to get! Why do you and Sirius sit in the back, anyway? You can hardly hear the teacher!"

James took the ingredients happily. "Thanks, Evans. And that's the whole reason we sit in the back!"

"Don't mention it. And Potter,"

"Yeah?"

"Just let Caroline do the whole thing, I can't risk you ruining my grade."

"Ok, Evans," he smiled. "Anyway, it's the least I can do since you're making my potion. Oh, yeah, if he gets too out of hand, just hit Sirius, I do it all the time, it'll shut him up."

"Thanks," Lily smiled back.

-

As Lily made her way back to James's seat, she noticed Sirius was giving him an impish smile.

"Ok, Sirius, what did you do?" Lily asked him.

"Looks like you and Evans there were having a bit of a 'moment'."

"A 'moment'? We were not, she was just telling me what supplies to get!" she argued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what ever you say, Prongs."

"Whatever." Lily was annoyed. _We weren't having a 'moment', we weren't! Why would I have a 'moment' with Potter? It was kinda nice how we didn't argue for once though, and I never really noticed how nice his eyes were before. So deep, and- wait a minute, Lily. This is Potter, arrogant slimy pig-headed Potter! Shut up!_

"Let's just make this potion, we only have 47 minutes left!" she said, trying to take her mind off the 'moment' she and Potter never had.

She then opened up her copy of 'Advanced Potion Making', and started chopping her valerian roots.

-

James was bored stiff as he sat in his seat, watching Caroline brew their potion. He just told her he was sick, which was believable since he was acting weird that morning and skipped muggle studies and transfiguring. He looked around, trying to find something to amuse himself with.

Nothing amusing was happening in the classroom. Then he saw Snape, writing swiftly in his 'Advanced Potion Making' book. _What a prick,_ James thought.

Then he looked back to where the other marauders were, and saw Remus looking worried as Peter stirred a brown, boiling potion. Something told James that the Potion wasn't supposed to be brown or emitting crackles and red smoke. Now Remus really looked worried. _Poor Remus, getting stuck with Peter as a partner. _

Then he turned to Lily and Sirius. Lily was working hard at chopping some black thing, and to James horror, Sirius was starring lustfully at him! Then when Sirius realized James was looking back, he winked, then moved on and started starring at Caroline. _Oh my god, Sirius is gay!_ James thought. But then he remembered he was in Lily's body, and a surge of anger came up in him that Sirius was looking lustfully at Lily. _I feel a surge of anger in me since Sirius was starring at Evans. Wait, James, why do I care if Sirius looks at her? This is Evans, James, Evans. Who cares about her? Not me!_

-

"Oho!"

Lily looked up. "Oh, hello Professor Slughorn!"

"Hi, Potter! So, how's your Potion coming?" he said as he peeked into Lily and Sirius's Cauldron. "Oho! Wonderful! The perfect pale lilac color! Well done, James, m'boy, well done!" he said as he then looked over to Remus and Peter's Cauldron.

"Oh dear!" he says as he looks in to the brown bubbling mess that Peter is stirring. "Mr. Lupin, I expect better of you, you are normally one of my good students! It looks like you've stirred this too many times, Mr. Pettigrew! Well, better luck next time!" he said as he moved on to the next table.

_Note to self: don't let Wormtail help next time, _Remus thought.

-

James looked up to see Professor Slughorn frowning down at him.

"Why, Miss Evans, Why aren't you helping Miss Davis here with your Amortentia?" he asked.

"Oh, Lily isn't feeling well today, Professor, but she's told me exactly what to do!" Caroline said eagerly.

"Oho! How dreadful. Your potion does look lovely thought! That pearly color! And I can clearly smell fresh laundry and apple pie! Good Job to you, Miss Beard! And Lily, what do you smell?"

James hadn't really paid attention. He took a whiff of it. "Lily's perfume," he said without thinking. _Lily's perfume? Why did you say that? For that matter, why do you smell that? Oh, god, James, You must smell something else; you've got to be mistaken!_

"Miss Evans, why are you referring to yourself in third person?" Professor Slughorn asked.

_Oh, great,_ Caroline thought, _she really is sick, now she's referring to herself in third person! What if she starts doing something even crazier, like talking to herself! Ha-ha Caroline, what a freak she'd be then! Schizoid's are lunatics!_

"Um, I uh, meant to say my perfume, I like the smell of my perfume!" he said hastily.

"Oho! Wonderful potion, Miss Evans, wonderful!" The professor said as he moved on.

-

"Alright, class, time is up! Please cork up your potions now!"

Those words got some groans from the class, including from Remus and Peter, who were desperately trying to get there potion to stop emitting red sparks.

Lily, who was satisfied at her work, put a sample of her pearly-white potion in a test-tube, and brought it up to the front desk where Slughorn was collecting them. On her way back, she noticed James turning green and rocking back and forth on his stool. _What could be wrong with him?_ She thought.

As she got back to her and Sirius's table, she noticed Sirius was too busy talking to Remus and Peter to help clean up, but she decided that was probably for the best, remembering when Sirius blew up his cauldron last year.

So she started to put things away. When she got to her cauldron, which was still full of potion, she smelt it on accident as she was draining it. She realized with terror that the aroma coming from the cauldron was the scent that James Potter had. _Lily you're hallucinating, this can't smell like Potter, it just can't! That would mean James-er, Potter is my deepest desire! _Now Lily was turning green and rocking back and forth on her stool.

-

When the bell rang at the end of Potions, it signaled that it was time for lunch.

"Great, I'm starving!" said Sirius.

"Me too." Peter agreed.

"Padfoot, you're always hungry!" Remus said with a laugh.

"So? I believe food was one of the greater inventions of history! I love it all! Steak, rice, popcorn, fire whiskey, porridge, enchiladas, corn pudding, fire whiskey, pudding, bacon…"

5 minutes later

"…potato soup, lobster, fire whiskey, waffles, green beans, cocoanuts, fire whiskey, baked apples, chili, macaroni, and, did I mention fire whisky?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I sure love fire whiskey!"

"I bet you do, Sirius!" Remus laughed again.

"Hey, Prongs, you're being awfully quiet, what's up?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah, you look like you just swallowed a hippogriff or something!"

Lily didn't say anything.

"Prongs, you look kind of green. That can't be good, we have quidditch today! You'll be able to play, won't you, Prongs? Won't you? Why aren't you answering me? You know you look kind of green? Oww! What'd you do that for, James?"

Lily was starting to get annoyed with Sirius, so she just took James advice and hit him.

"Sorry, Sirius, but you just wouldn't shut up," she said solemnly.

"Well you wouldn't answer me!" he said.

"Whatever," Lily said and went to sit by James and Caroline at the Gryffindor table.

"Who said you could sit hear, Ev- I mean Potter?"

"Leave mean alone, I was sick of Sirius and wanted to talk to Caroline, geez!"

_Wow! Did James say he was sick of Sirius? And why would he want to talk to me?_

"What's up James? Caroline asked.

That reminded Lily that she was James, not Lily, and she had to start acting more like him.

"Nothing, like I said, I was tired of Sirius," she said.

At that moment, Remus and Sirius, who were followed by Peter, came over to sit with Lily, James, Caroline, Parker, and Candace.

"Speak of the devil," said Caroline as Sirius came up to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it saying, "I came over here just to see your pretty self!" in a bad French accent. C just rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from his grasp.

Then Michael Ladd, Keeper and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, came over and stood by the group.

"Big match this Sunday, first of the season!" he said. "We will be having practice tomorrow and Thursday at 6:00," he spoke looking at Sirius, Lily, Caroline, and Parker. I'm adding an extra hour each night to make sure we're ready to face Ravenclaw. Their team looks like it's going to be good this year, so everybody make sure you can make it practice! No detentions," he said sternly while looking at Sirius and Lily.

"Michael, Michael, Michael," Sirius began in his 'sweet-talking' voice. "What ever gave you the idea that we might get detention and couldn't come to practice?"

"Just be there, Black," he said walking away.

Lily felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. "Quidditch?" she said, looking at James.

"Yeah, quidditch, Prongs, such a lovely invention, it ranks up there with food. And Girls."

_Oh great, I can't play quidditch! I'm terrified of heights! I'll just have to tell Michael that I can't play! I Know, I'll tell him I'm injured! Yeah, that will work!_ Lily thought to herself.

_Crap! Lily will have to be me! She can't play quidditch! What if she screw up and makes me look bad? This won't end well, _James thought.

Then James got up, and started to walk out of the great hall. _I have to talk to Lily about this. _Then he looked at Lily and said "Hey, James, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure," she as she got up and followed him.

"Did my ears just deceive me, or did Lily just call James, 'James'? Instead of Potter, I mean," said Candace.

"No, she said James," confirmed Caroline.

"Interesting, very interesting," said Sirius.

**Authors Note: **OMIGOD! IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? WHAT DOES JAMES WANT TO TELL LILY? AND WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS? Oh, there we go, sorry, caps lock was on! lol Well, let me know what you think. I'm gonna have some fun with Lily at Quidditch Practice, and then James's Date is coming up too. Please Review!

_koishii wolf: thanx for the feed back, but the James and Lily in my story aren't following what acually happened, i guess, i just thought it would be more amusing for them to fight in the begginning, along with 99.9 other l/j fics. And thank you! I have got a few more chapters planned out but then I'll need some ideas, oh well, theyll come; they always do!_

_LilJester: Thanks! And I will try!_

_1Harry1: Thank you, glad you like! I'm updating as soon as the chapters are written. But school is starting now and it will take longer:(_

_vegetarians will rule the Earth: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's funny!_


	5. Spaghetti Hives and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lily followed James out of the great hall, and wondered what he wanted to ask her. James stopped by the marble staircase and turned around to face Lily, looking worried.

"Ok, Lily-"

"Potter," Lily began, confused, "did you just call me 'Lily'?"

"Well, yeah, I figure if we have to start getting along, we could at least start using each other's first names."

"I guess you're right, James" she said, slightly blushing. _Lily? Why are you blushing? Stop blushing? Can Pott- I mean James see it? Oh, god I hope not,_ Lily thought remembering what she smelt in the Amortentia.

"Well, anyway, this is about quidditch," he began, and noticing Lily's blush, he thought, _Why is she blushing? Does she know what I smelt in the potion? Did she hear me say 'Lily's perfume'? God, I hope not._

"Quidditch?" Lily asked.

"Yes, quidditch. Well, like Ladd was saying, it's a big match on Sunday, and you're gonna have to be seeker in it."

"Why? Why can't I just tell him I can't play?"

"Lily, frankly, I've never skipped a quidditch game in all my 4 years of playing; even when I had two broken arms, and when my lip wouldn't stop bleeding, and even when I had a bad case or acid-pox, I still played. There's know way you can just sit out!"

"But there's no way I can play, either!"

"Well, have you ever been on a broom before?"

"No, and I don't want to! I'm terrified on heights!"

_This could pose a problem,_ thought James." Well, too bad, cause you are playing in that game whether you want to or not!" he said sternly.

"You can't make me!" screamed Lily. _There's no way I'm gonna play in a quidditch game! No way at all!_

"Oh, I think I can!" said James slyly.

"And how's that, Potter?"

"Well, seeing as I'm in your body, if I wanted to, I could 'accidentally' cut off all your hair! Or I could make you run around the school naked, or let's see, I can think of all sorts of things I could do to ruin your reputation!"

"God, Potter, I can't believe this! I mean, do you want me to make a fool of you on the quidditch field? I have no clue how to play!"_ this will be terrible, I can feel it!_

"That's why I'm gonna give you some quidditch lessons! Every day after dinner, in addition to your team practices. By the match, you should be a fair seeker then."

"Every day? That sure is a lot, Potter. How about every other day," she complained.

"Nope, every day, Evans." _I can only hope she isn't as bad as she looks, and maybe she'll be ok by Sunday._

"Alright, I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Great, you see it my way, now after dinner today I'll meet you at the quidditch pitch, don't forget to wear your quidditch gear, and get my broom, and please, don't do anything to harm it," James winced at the thought of someone else on his broom. Then the bell rang. "See you tonight, Evans" And then James went to join Caroline, Parker and Candace as they went to their next class.

_Great, I have to play quidditch. I have to spend my next class in the company of Sirius Black. And I don't even have Caroline to vent to. Joy._ She thought as she joined Sirius on his way to charms.

-

Lily's afternoon classes went faster than they ever did before. It was even more of a shock since she had to sit with Sirius Black though all of them.

All she heard though charms, divination, and defense against the dark arts was Sirius's rambling, and then Potter's words in the back of her mind saying "quidditch tonight"

Sooner than Lily would have liked, the bell rang.

"Yay! Hey, James, class is over finally! And now its time for dinner"

"Oh, joy," said Lily.

"Prongs, you know it's Monday, so that means we are having spaghetti! I love spaghetti! Almost as much as fire whiskey, and that says a lot!" Sirius continued to ramble.

"Sirius, why don't you go ahead to the great hall and save us seats," said Remus as the four sixth years walked down the great marble staircase in the entrance hall.

"Alright, Moony," he said as he sped off to the great hall.

"James, are you ok, you've been acting rather strange today. First you were skipping classes with Lily, then you put on that orange fag-shirt, then your potion in potions was perfect, and you haven't said anything since lunch! What's wrong?"

_What should I say? I can't tell him the truth, if I told Remus I was really Lily, he'd flip! I'd be straight off to St. Mungo's tonight! _

"I'm just not feeling to well, Remus. I dunno, it's weird, ever since Evans tried to strangle me last night, I just haven't been myself." _Yeah, that's a good one, Lily. _

"No kidding," he said.

"Yeah," Lily laughed nervously, hoping Remus wouldn't say anything else.

"Well, are you sure that's it, Prongs?"

"Yeah, uh, Moony!" Lily said. _ I think that's what they call Remus; the marauders have the stupidest nicknames! Prongs? Moony? And I swear I've heard James call Peter, 'Wormy'. I do worry about them sometimes._

"Ok, well, let's go join Sirius and eat, now."

They walked into the great hall and joined Sirius and Peter, who was wearing one of Landon's orange shirts, too. He had the polka-dot one.

"… and that's when he said 'at least I don't smell of rotting cheese!' Hahahahaha! Can you believe that Eric- Oh, hey, Moony and Jamsie-poo! What took you so long? It's spaghetti night!"

"You told us that already, Padfoot," replied Remus.

"Here, James, have some spaghetti," Sirius offered.

"I don't eat spaghetti, Sirius," commented Lily.

"Prongs? Are you sure you're not sick? You love spaghetti! Last Monday you ate like ten platters of it! All last week you couldn't stop talking about how you were looking forward to Monday."

"Um, I just don't want to eat it today," said Lily nervously, not wanting to blow the whole 'switched thing' but also not wanting any spaghetti, since she was allergic.

"Ok," Remus said suspiciously. _James seriously isn't himself today. Behaving well in class, not wanting spaghetti, what's next, not wanting to play quidditch?_

-

James sat down with Caroline, Parker, and Candace at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. He then looked down and saw what they were having for dinner.

"Heck Yes! It's Monday! Spaghetti!" yelled James so loudly that the whole great hall turned around and stared.

"Lily? What are you screaming for? Everyone's looking!" said Candace, turning a little pink with embarrassment over Lily's newfound 'wildness'.

"Yeah Lils, and aren't you allergic to spaghetti?" said Caroline.

"What-" said James as he put a large and very un-ladylike glob of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Uh-oh," Parker said worriedly. "This isn't good."

Then James noticed he had a zit or bug bite or something on his hand. Then another one popped up. And another. _What the hell?_ He thought.

"What's happening?" he said worried.

"Omigod, Lily, you've got hives!"

"She's turning red!" someone across the room screamed and pointed at James.

_Why the heck did she not tell me she's allergic to spaghetti? Damn! I'm a frickin' pepperoni pizza! _He thought. _Even worse than that, my throats all stuffed up. I can't breath! Damn it!_

"I can't breathe!" gasped James.

"_Hiveass, boggeto_!" said Caroline while moving her wand at James. Instantly the hives started disappearing.

"Thanks, Caroline, how'd you know that?"

"I don't know, I figured it might come in handy if you had an outbreak," she said. "Why'd you eat that anyway?"

"I, um, forgot I was allergic."

"Ok," she said, wondering to herself how you can forget you're allergic to something.

_How can you forget that you are allergic to something? _ She thought.

-

_Omigod, James did not just eat spaghetti! Why the heck did I not tell him I'm frickin' allergic? _Lily thought. _That's a clever spell, though, what would I do with out Caroline?_

"Wow, what just happened to Lily?"

"Well, Moony, it looks like she got all read and shaky and then Caroline cast some spell on her, and it went away," said Sirius as if it was some common thing and that was a perfectly adequate explanation.

"No, she's just allergic to spaghetti," Lily told them.

"Oh, hey, how'd you know that?"

"I don't know, I just did?" said Lily nervously.

"Whatever."

Lily went back to being quiet through the remainder of dinner, realizing that that was the best idea. As soon as she finished she hurried out of the great hall and up to James's dorm room.

-

_Hmmm,_ Remus thought, _James really isn't acting himself, I know he said he wasn't feeling well but still, he's been sick before and has never, ever acted so weird so…different._

"I'm worried about James" he said to Sirius and Peter, which was more like talking to thin air since Sirius was engulfing his fourth helping of spaghetti and Peter seemed to be talking to his silverware,

_Strange boy, that Pettigrew kid…_ Remus thought before slapping Sirius on the back and saying again, "I'm worried about James"

"Prongs was acting a little well, weird, and I mean weird not as in weird James weird, but as in, normal person weird. Follow me?" Sirius said between bites.

"Strangely, I do" said Remus, impressed that he knew what Sirius had said. "I know we've said this before, but I just don't understand it."

"Me either, Moony, but James will come around, he's probably just shook up about the whole near death experience from last night, 'ya know?"

"Which on? Lily strangling him or you farting on him?" Remus stated with a laugh.

"Very funny, Remus, I was talking about Lily strangling him."

"I see," said Remus, still laughing

"Now, if you two would excuse me," said Sirius with a grin, "I have an appointment I need to be at in 10 minutes, and I can't leave _her_ waiting" And Sirius left the table and strutted out of the great hall.

"What did he mean by 'appointment', and 'her'," asked Peter, who had looked up from his silverware and heard what Sirius said.

"It's Sirius, what do you expect?" said Remus. "I highly suspect he is off to rendezvous with a member of the opposite sex."

"You mean he's going on a date" Peter said, in awe of the thought.

"You, could say that, I guess, but in Sirius's lowly mind, I believe he will take her to the broom closet and then check her off 'the list' that he and James had talked about yesterday. Shallow, yes, but that's Sirius," he said disapprovingly.

-

"Well", James said a he finished his piece of apple-cranberry pie, "I guess I'll be off now." _Oh, I really hope that they don't follow me or anything; I've got to meet Lily and teach her Quidditch!_ He thought.

"Oh, where are you going?" said Candace, looking up from her book.

"Um…bathroom?" he lied.

"Oh I'll come with you, I've been just _dying_ to go all through dinner," said Parker, as she got up to follow.

_Great, I forgot how girls always have to go to the bathroom together. Why do they do that, anyway? Well now I have to think up another excuse. Think, James, think. _

"Um, I'd rather go by myself, not feeling to well and all, you know, after this morning and the whole 'allergic to spaghetti' thing." James said nervously, hoping that this would work.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'll wait for Caro and Candace then, Lily, you go on up," she said.

_Thank God that worked!_ James thought.

-

When Lily finally got up to the Marauder dorm, as was carved on the door in bold letters, she spent more than twenty minutes rummaging through all the junk, looking for James's quidditch things. So far she found his leg guards, one wrist guard, and his quidditch robe.

The buildup of dust around was huge, and there were piles and piles of unknown items lying about. She found books, old fire-whiskey bottles, many crumbs, and a small bottle with a slipper liquid coming out. She did not want to know what this was not to mention what it was used for.

_Ok, all I need is another wrist guard and the broom, Lily. I mean how hard can it be to find a broom? They're kinda big, aren't they?_

After a little longer of rummaging through old newspapers, smelly socks, and, to her disgust, a box full of porn magazines, she tripped over an open gym bag that said 'Lion Quidditch' on it, and on the side, the initials 'J.P.'. _Well, I guess this is what I need, _thought Lily as she put the items she found in the bag with several other items in it. _Now, to find the broom._

Lily spotted the broom in the left corner of the room, next to James's bed. As she was going to get it, the door of the dorm burst open to reveal Sirius and some girl into some intense snogging.

Lily gaped at them. _What a man whore! _Lily thought.

"Oh, um sorry, James, I didn't know you were in here," began Sirius, as he came up for air. "This is Emily!" he told her, pointing to the slightly flushed girl."

"Amanda!" said the girl.

"Sorry, babe, I meant Amanda. You know I know you're name. Amanda, what a beautiful name, too. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said in her ear, seductively.

Amanda just smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again, then became aware of 'James' standing there.

"James, you mind?" said Sirius.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Lily as she grabbed the broom and left.

-

_Oh my god, I can't believe I saw that, _thought Lily as she made her way out to the quidditch pitch to meet James.

She passed a gaggle of girls on the way down. "You go". "No, you" she heard in whispers.

Then one girl came up to her and said, "Hey, James."

"Um, hi," said Lily. _How the heck does he get little midgets to hit on him! That arrogant twat! He eats it all up, too._

"What are you doing later?" she said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Um, I have to get to quidditch, bye," she said and left. _Yeah, that was a little rude, but oh well, I'm already late because of his messy dorm._

She then went down the marble staircase into the entrance hall and walked out to the quidditch pitch.

-

"You're late," a familiar voice said.

"Well, you could've made it easier for me to find all your stupid junk! Your dorm is a pig sty! And I thought Parker was messy! How come you never clean?"

"Well, that's what life with Sirius Black does to you," he said, laughing, "But did you see Remus's bed? It was pretty clean."

"Um, no, was it the one with the violet teddy bear on it?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't and Remus does not sleep with a teddy bear.

"No, that one was Peters, I guess his bed is pretty neat, at least the times he doesn't pee in it."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Well, anyway, we need to get started, because like I said, you're late Evans."

"That's because your dorm is so filthy! And we've been through this, Potter! And what happened to getting along and calling each other's first names, I want to switch back as soon as possible!" Lily was getting angry now.

"Okay what ever, _Lily_," he said, making an emphasis on her name. "Let's just get started.

"Whatever, what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Well, first, I was thinking we should start from the basics. Lay the broom next to you on the ground and say 'up!' loudly."

"I know how to get on James, we've had lessons! Just teach me how to play the damn game!"

"Feisty!" he said. "Then how about you fly around the pitch a couple of times, and I can see how your handling skills are."

"Okay, up!" and then the broom reluctantly rose up, obviously knowing Lily wasn't James, and Lily mounted it, and kicked off.

"Now just get some more air, yes about to there," James directed Lily, "Now Push your handle down and even up the broom. Good. Now lean forward, but not down, and fly in a large circle. Try not to wobble that much, Lily"

_Omigod! I'm flying! Geez Louise I'm high! I hate heights! Omigodomigodomigodomigodomigod! I'm high! Okay, Lily, focus, and the better you get along with Potter, the quicker I'm in my own body. Okay. I can do this. I think. _

"Lily, you're still wobbling, and honestly, can't you go any faster? You're moving as slow as a flobberworm!" _I'm definitely doomed!_

"I'm trying! But it's really high up here! DO you have any idea how hard it is to fly? Wait… I guess you do." _He wants me to go faster? No way! It's just not possible! I'd fall, I know I would._

"Well, you aren't coming down until you can do one whole lap in thirty seconds," James declared.

"WHAT?" Thirty seconds? I couldn't do one in thirty minutes, this pitch is huge!"

"C'mon, Lily, I can do five in thirty seconds, don't be such a wimp!"

Lily groaned and began to fly faster. _James Potter, if I fall of this damn broom, I will kill you!_

_Too bad you'd already be dead and wouldn't then be able to,_ James thought as Lily reluctantly increased her speed.


	6. Flying Pillows Aren't Comfy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Have you seen Lily?" Parker said as she checked her watch.

"No, I haven't since dinner, when she suddenly left for the bathroom," Candace said.

"You think she's alright? She said she was feeling sick," Caroline worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe we should-"

Parker was interrupted when James came into the room.

"Lily!" Caroline ran up and hugged her friend.

"Caroline!" said James, at first confused that Caroline was hugging him, than realized that he was 'Lily', not James.

"Oh, um, hi, girls," James began hesitantly, "I just wanted to get some blankets, I think I am going to sleep in the common room tonight."

"Why?" asked Parker.

"I don't know, I just want to," said James as he grabbed Lily's bedding and left.

"Is she PMSing or something?" asked Candace.

"Must be!" Parker responded.

"Yeah, she is," Caroline replied, "Lily is always on her period after me, and I just started, so that's probably it."

(A/N: James will have an interesting time in a little while, then, won't he. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.)

-

"Here, Lily," James said as he came down the girls dormitory steps. I got your blankets for you." James laid out Lily a make-shift bed on one of the couches in the common room. Because of Lily not wanting to sleep and James's dorm, and James not wanting to sleep in Lily's, they decided to just sleep in the common room.

"Thanks, James," Lily replied sweetly, "But you know, you could have just summoned it."

"Oh, yeah," James said, feeling very stupid. "You could have mentioned that earlier, you know."

"Yeah, I guess, but the thought of where to sleep didn't cross my mind until you said you'd get blankets, and then you had left before I could say anything."

"Well, now I can summon my own blankets," James grinned. "_Accio_, James's Blankets!" he cried.

Immediately, sheets, pillows, and blankets came flying down from the boy's dormitories, and collided into James, leaving him buried on the floor under it all. Lily couldn't help but laugh at this.

"James, you arse! You need to make them land on the couch, not you!" she giggled. "Here, I'll help, _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Lily levitated the covers and made James a bed, next to hers on another couch.

"Ouch, flying pillows aren't comfy!" he said, rubbing his neck. "But we need pajamas now! What was that spell of Dumbledore's?"

"It was _exuviae inflecto_," Lily said, changing from James's school uniform.

Lily then looked down, and then realized with horror that she was only wearing a pair of boxers with broomsticks on them. "James!" she yelped. "Don't you have any pajamas?"

"No," he said casually. "I always sleep in my boxers." Then he grinned. "Why? Can you not stand looking my sexy body because you know you can't have it since we are switched?"

"No!" Lily said, annoyed. "I just wish that you had, or I had, I should say, more clothes on!"

James just laughed again. "Well, let's see what Lily sleeps, in, shall we," he said. "Hope you sleep naked!"

"I don't!" she said. Then she realized that James would wear what she usually sleeps in: short, really short shorts and a tank-top, a really low- cut tank top. _Great, Lily. Now James will sleep in my skimpy night clothes, in my body! It can't possibly get worse._

"_Exuviae inflecto!_" he muttered, changing into Lily's pajamas. "Ooh, Evans, nice legs!" he said, examining what he was wearing. "Honestly, though, I would of thought you more of a sexy sheer gown type of girl," he said.

"Potter!" Lily growled.

"Just kidding, just kidding," he said nervously. "And what happened to 'James'? I thought we decided to call each other by our first names."

"I'll only call you 'James' when your not being a complete arse!" she declared.

"What if I'm being a partial arse," he said.

Lily glared at him and said, "A partial arse is just as bad. It's either Potter the arse or James."

"Alright, I'll aim for a James, considering we have to get along to be changed back."

"Good," she replied. "And now I'm tired, good night," Lily said as she rolled over on her couch, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Lily," he said, stretching out and doing the same.

-

Lily awoke someone moving around noisily. She looked around, wondering why on earth she was in the common room, and she could tell, it was still early. Running her hand through her hair, she realized it was gone. _Ahh! I'm bald!_ She thought, panicking.

Then she remembered. _Oh, shit, I forgot. Me and Potter's bodies have switched. _She turned around, to see if James, who was on the couch next to her, was awake. She saw him, fully dressed, banishing his blankets back to his bed upstairs in his dorm. That explained the noise.

"Oi, Lily, you're up!" he said.

"Geez, Potter, what time is it?" she said sleepily.

"6:43," he replied.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Dunno, just woke up, couches aren't the most comfortable things in the world, you know."

"Yeah, but there's no way in hell that I was going to sleep in _your_ bed. Not to mention near Sirius."

James laughed, then stopped and said, "Hey, you called me Potter, I thought you said you'd call me James unless I was being and arse!"

"Well, you are up at 6:43, and breakfast isn't until 7:30," she began, laughing.

"Just look on the bright side, now you have 47 minutes to spend with me!"

"Ha-sodding-ha," she replied.

"Well, since we have the time, wanna play some wizards' chess?" he asked.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, you will lose."

"Bring it on," he challenged.

-

"Moony, ahh! Moony, help, I'm being attacked!" Sirius cried out.

"What is it?" Remus sat up in bed. He looked over at Sirius, who was sitting on James's empty bed, being bombarded with pillows and blankets. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"The pillows! The sheets! They got me! Look, Moony, they are trying to suffocate me!"

Remus just looked at him. James's bedding, which had mysteriously disappeared last night, was attempting to make itself back onto the bad, but since Sirius was sitting there, the sheets and blankets flew over him, and tucked in the edges around him.

"Help!" Sirius screamed, muffled by the covers that covered him.

"Oh, really, Sirius, just untuck yourself!" Remus groaned at him, being woken up for nothing.

"But Mooony, I can't, can't you see! They want me dead!" Sirius wasn't listening to Remus now. "Well, Moony, there is something I want you to know now that I'm about to die and all. The thing is, I-"

"For Merlin's sake, Peter! What are you doing?" Remus abruptly shrieked.

Just then Peter walked out of the dormitory bathroom wearing pink tights, a fluffy tutu, and a lacy pink bra. And the bra was stuffed with tissues. Lots of tissues.

"Moony, I'm hurt, I was just about to tell you the one thing I wanted you to no before I die, and now you started shrieking at Wormtail."

"Sirius, just frickin untuck yourself, you aren't going to die. And Peter, where did you get those?" Remus said dazed, not sure if he was in fact awake or dreaming. _It seems like a bizarre dream, but then again, look who I room with; bizarre should be their middle names. _He thought.

Sirius then realized that all he had to do to get out was untuck himself, he then burst out of the mounds of covers and began singing, "I'm alive, let the whole world know, it's a sign, I'm gonna let you know!"

Blank stares followed his random music burst, then, once they were over Sirius singing, the attention of the room turned back to Peter.

"Peter, you have boobs!" exclaimed Sirius. "And why are you wearing my ballet costume?"

"Your ballet costume?" Remus asked. He looked from Peter to Sirius with a sicken look.

"I was only trying it on to see how I looked, I wasn't expecting you two to be up…" his quiet voice trailed off.

Sirius was opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, then closed it when Remus said, "I don't even want to know, I'm getting dressed, and am going down to breakfast, and you two are not gonna bring this up again. Okay? Okay."

Sirius just shrugged and got dressed too, the he and Remus headed down the spiral staircase to go to breakfast, leaving Peter standing in their room wearing his tutu and bra.

-

"Knight to E-5! And, check," said James, proud of himself for putting Lily's King in check. _I'm gonna win, she'll see,_ he thought slyly.

"Really Potter, I can't believe that you fell for that old trick. Rook to E-5. Checkmate." Lily smiled haughtily as James's King was smashed to pieces, showing her victory.

"I can't believe I lost! I've never lost!" James was in shock.

"You'll just have to admit it, Potter, I'm better than you." Lily said.

"You are not! I could whip your arse any other time; you won out of sheer dumb luck!"

At that moment Sirius and Remus came down the stairs.

"Actually, it's a proven fact; James really hasn't been beat, Lily, my dear," Sirius said, seeing the two arguing at what 'James' had won.

"Except by me!" Lily said, forgetting, once again, that she was James.

"Oh dear, he is schizophrenic!" Remus said, looking worried.

"I have no clue what that means, but James, mate, referring to beating yourself at a game isn't a good thing," Sirius added.

Lily, still unaware that she is James, stares blankly at the two marauders. Then James says, "Oh, he was only joking, weren't you James?" He nodded at Lily.

Lily then understands. "Oh yeah, Lily." She faked a big smile.

"James? Lily? The world has gone mad! Why are you to on speaking terms? And first names? Wow is all I can say…" Sirius's voice trailed off, and then he got a sly smile on his face. "Oh, I get it," he began.

Remus looked at him anxiously awaiting the rest of his sentence. Sirius didn't make intelligent statements often. Or at least ones that had nothing to do with anything perverted. This sounded good.

"It all makes since! You two skip class at the same time, and are found walking back together. Then you two refuse to sleep in your dormitories, instead to sleep down here in the common room, with each other. You kids have been shagging each other senseless all night long, haven't you?"

Remus was wrong. This was something perverted.

"BLACK!" Lily said, forgetting, once again, she was James.

"Padfoot, really, I am offended. You call Evans here 'Lily' but you can't even call me Sirius?"

Lily then toned it down a little, so she sounded slightly friendly while she was raging with anger. "I can't believe you said that, mate. Actually, I can, but I didn't expect you too."

Then the portrait of the Fat Lady at the entrance to the common room burst open to Frank Longbottom running inside the room.

"You guys, you'll never believe it! Come out to the grounds! The squid's got Snape and is throwing him about in the lake!"

"Snivillus, being controlled by the giant squid? This I gotta see," Sirius said as he, Remus, James, and Lily left the common room, rushing for the lake.

**A/N: well, there is another chapter! I've been running out of creative juices… I'm open to suggestions, any random ideas you reviewers have, try me! **

Hazel-Buttafly: Thanks! And yeah, I agree about the James and other girls and Lily and Adam thing, next chapter the will be some of James flirting with girls at the lake, only he is in Lily's body! This can't end well, lol.

OhsnapI'll loveDracoMalfoy4ever: I try to update, and thanks for the comment! P.S., I like the long name! lol

Vegetarians will rule the Earth: Thanks, I'll try!

Monkeys-n-bananas: You just may be right about the 'budding romance' lol. And I love bananas!


End file.
